


Senseless, Shameless

by Wanderingcourier



Series: Exile AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Blood, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Marking, Mild Painplay, PWP, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, except they both suck at it, xenogenitals but just a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcourier/pseuds/Wanderingcourier
Summary: Years ago, before the exile, Jasper would have never allowed this, this relationship, the games they played.Maybe that’s why they were on a ship, and not on Homeworld. Peridot pushed the thought down, down-- not so far, because against her better judgement she could feel her own awful organic instincts rearing up inside her.Edited 1/27 to fix the beginning and also make the story less ungood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Goofy AU where Jasper and Peridot are exiled into space or whatever so as to give an excuse for them to fuck, like, constantly. This is also pre/no redemption so while Jasper has definitely softened up in this AU Peridot still has some Ideas about what is right and wrong regarding hierarchy and a Gem's place. 
> 
> Edited 1/27 to make the beginning less bad, clarify the relationship a little, and to reflect some ideas I've been having about gem junk and the issues that this fic in particular had in representation (I may still rewrite this bc I'm not super happy with the dichotomy of junk presented but hey this isn't tumblr so I'll save my dumb rants for there)

“You’re mine to own, understand?”

And Peridot wanted to argue, wanted so bad to argue– that’s not necessarily true, peridots are not property, are not meant to be owned, only employed, it’s all just a show anyways– but arguing with Jasper when she was like this, in the middle of a scene, still in some way surging with pointlessly frustrated energy, was fruitless, and arguing over semantics with the quartz was even moreso.

Besides, alone on the ship, lightyears upon lightyears away from any Homeworld territory, it didn’t matter what a peridot was meant for. What mattered was this game, this act that that Jasper was bigger, stronger, and even with limb enhancers Peridot didn’t stand a chance of meaningful resistance.

“…Understood.”

Her head was bent down– looking was not always allowed in this particular scene. On better days, when Jasper was not so frustrated, so eager to play, the longstanding exile felt almost like a mission. Normal sniping back and forth, baseless irritation with her compatriot. As if they were going to return.

“Prove it to me.” Jasper was damn near growling– Peridot suspected that she liked the taboo of it. Predatory, instinctual, organic–

Years ago, before the exile, Jasper would have never allowed this, this relationship, the games they played.

Maybe that’s why they were on a ship, and not on Homeworld. Peridot pushed the thought down, down– not so far, because against her better judgement she could feel her own awful organic instincts rearing up inside her.

Cautiously, she peered up at Jasper. The golden gaze was fixed on her, and Peridot did not miss how Jasper’s eyes roved up and down, eyefucking her through her uniform.

“And how do you propose I do that?” Peridot managed a good, sharp tone, but not sharp enough. She was blunted by the hot fear and excitement that flowed through her like lava against ice, steaming and cracking a cool, sheer facade.

Jasper really was growling now, low and rough and hot like fresh deep-sea stone, bubbling up from a blazing iron core.

“Come here. I’m marking you so that everyone will know who you belong to.”

There was no one to know, no one to see. Peridot shivered anyways. Just the thought of others– the other peridots, Jasper’s quartz comrades, her own managers– seeing her after a night with Jasper, bruised and debauched, made her want to cry, in a good sort of way. Want to curl up into a ball and hide for the rest of eternity.

Most thrillingly, it ignited a fire in her belly, filling her with excitement that she did her best to hide. Had she liked this before exile? Or had exile made her this way? She had read about corruption– the return of a gem to its basest, most instinctual form. All the reports said it had to be induced, that any normal gem would never, could never be reduced naturally to such a state.

She still wondered.

Jasper snapped her back to reality. “Are you listening to me, you brat?”

Peridot released a useless breath. “Yes, commander.”

She walked to the sleeping platform– standard in Constellation-class ships, usually meant for long-term scouting missions. Sleep was unneeded, but often helpful for maintenance of mental stability.

Even with Jasper seated, even with Peridot’s graciously allowed limb enhancers, their gazes were not level. Standing in front of her commander, Peridot had to tilt her head up to look Jasper in the eye.  

For a long moment, Jasper held her gaze, a predator staring down her prey. The ship was silent.

And suddenly, Jasper was upon her, grabbing her waist and wrist and roughly flipping her onto the bed, so that Peridot was neatly pinned, face-up, beneath the entire weight of her commander. Peridot was built to take punishment, and Jasper had in the past proven ready and willing to take advantage of that fact.

Jasper leaned over her, the metal of the limb enhancers creaking threateningly as more of her weight was transferred to Jasper’s grip on her wrists. Peridot often suspected that she liked that power, the threat of crushing the enhancers and taking away Peridot’s poor excuses for powers permanently. What Peridot liked was just that– the threat, with the promise of no follow through.

The threat, like Jasper’s harsh mouth on her neck– teeth skimming over false veins to find unreal bones and junctures to bite into, to take hold– to peirce, thick green blood welling up–

Why was it instinct to create a form with blood, if not a throwback, why a form with–

There was no more room for thoughts, not when Jasper changed tactics, releasing her sharp hold to lap at the blood, tongue soothing like fire, and then sucking–

Right, the marking– that was so important, Jasper’s favorite part, but all so far away now even as Jasper lifted her head a little, licked green tinged lips, just to burrow into another spot further up Peridot’s throat, noisily suckling jade bruises that only they would ever see, obscene wet noises joining with the sound of Peridot’s breath, louder and harsher than usual.

This all served as a wonderful distraction, and Peridot was shamefully startled when Jasper’s hand traced down her arm and waist, gliding down to her thigh and around to viciously pinch her ass.

Peridot jumped, a squeal escaping from her as she jerked in her commander’s grip. Jasper’s other hand was spread wide, her hold on the enhancers tenuous enough to have been easily nudged away, but Peridot made no true struggle beyond her little squirms as Jasper fondled her rear. Peridot could feel the upward curve of Jasper’s lips on her own jaw as she gasped and arched her back, flexing as Jasper’s longer fingers drifted up, rubbing just so over her crotch where a damp spot was beginning to form.

“Mmmmm, you like that, huh? Such a good little whore…” Jasper whispered into her ear, hot, unnecessary breath dancing over Peridot’s face as her fingers prodded further. Peridot said nothing in response, her eyes squeezing shut.

She hadn’t expected Jasper to kiss her, not really, but when Jasper’s lips descended on her own she opened her mouth, pliable, obedient. Jasper lingered for no more than a few seconds– was this a test of obedience, or some part of the game? Peridot had no time to consider before her commander’s thumb found its place on her uniform over her clit, making little circular motions just so–

Peridot moaned then, her hips rocking up to encourage a rhythm. Jasper kissed her again, short, chaste– “Don’t move.”

Well. No one had ever accused Peridot of being unable to follow orders. She clenched her jaw, stilled her hips– but she was still surprised when Jasper released her wrists. She was a great deal less surprised when Jasper grabbed the neckline of her leotard and pulled, tearing the fabric asunder and exposing Peridot’s breasts.

Once again, Jasper set upon her, pressing kisses down her throat, her collar, onto the slight swell of her chest. Sharp teeth brushed over Peridot’s erect nipples, and she pulled in a harsh breath through her teeth, trying to force herself to stay still. Jasper’s thumb was still tracing around her clit, the tear in Peridot’s leotard ending just before her pubic mound, just a few centimeters too far up for her to get what she really wanted.

Jasper’s sharp nails were scraping thin lines of emerald blood along her shoulders now even as she suckled harshly at Peridot’s breasts, leaving more useless marks of dominion, sprinkled from her throat to the underside of Peridot’s breasts, an indiscriminate mix of hickeys and bitemarks and scratches, some still oozing green. Stars, Peridot was going to be sore later–

But for now, it was a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure, just like Jasper knew she liked it. Peridots own sharp teeth dug into her lower lip as the pleasure built, clenching her fingers, still above her head, into fists as she tried in vain not to buck into Jasper’s hand.

“D’ you want more, Peridot? Want me to fuck you? Is that it?” Peridot could hear the smirk in Jasper’s voice, just as sure as she felt her sharp nails and her warm mouth– but god, she wouldn’t answer. She’d been good– she could take this. Jasper liked a little resistance sometimes. Just a little. Peridot knew that, just as sure as Jasper knew what to say and how to touch Peridot. They knew each other so, so well.

Jasper’s hand stilled on her crotch, and she rose to loom over Peridot, her face only centimeters away from her partner’s. Jasper’s other hand moved from her stomach to her hip, easily holding on– Peridot was reasonably certain that Jasper could have thrown her around like a ragdoll with only one hand. She suppressed a delighted shiver.

“Answer the question, brat. Do you want me to fuck you? I know you love it– you can’t hide that from me. You’re already so wet.”

Peridot’s only response was taking in a deep breath, trying desperately to control her breathing. She was wet, embarrassingly so, aching for touch, but she would give no response. Jasper could work for what she wanted, for the response Peridot knew she craved.

Jasper traced her other hand, the one not holding onto Peridot, up her partner’s waist, up to grasp her throat. No pressure yet– just the weight on Peridot’s throat made her gasp quietly, excited.

Jasper loomed over her, statue still. “Answer me, or I won’t touch you at all. I’ll just leave you here.”

This was not a threat as much as it was a kindness. An out, an option– Peridot knew that Jasper would leave her alone if she did not speak, just as Jasper would back off if she began to fight, or gave any other signal. Jasper wouldn’t be happy about it, but she would let Peridot go, give her her space if that was what she needed, give her comfort if she couldn’t be alone.

With that in mind, Peridot whimpered, “Please.”

There was a moment of hesitation, a shade of Jasper’s old seriousness. “Please what?”

Peridot swallowed thickly, closed her eyes even as her hips twitched. “Please, please fuck me…”

Jasper grinned, as widely and menacing as ever. “Good girl.” Her grip around Peridot’s throat tightened, just a little, as the hand on Peridot’s hip tore away the remainder of the suit and tights covering Peridot’s sex.

Groaning, Peridot rolled her hips up into Jasper’s touch, begging. Jasper dragged her thumb around Peridot’s slick clit in kind, and Peridot’s little twitches became bucks, near impossible for her to control.

“You want this.” Jasper was leaning closer now, running teeth over Peridot’s already abused collarbone, where Jasper’s hand did not quite cover.

Peridot whined, half in response to Jasper’s not-question and half in response to Jasper’s fingers, which were now teasing around her entrance. Just barely in her peripheral vision, Peridot could see the shine of Jasper shapeshifting away her sharp nails, before easing one large finger in. Peridot stilled– Jasper was careful and Peridot was sloppily wet, but Jasper was still much larger than her and they had no proper lubrication.

Jasper’s finger prodded at Peridot’s walls with a gentleness born both from care and even more from experience– she had never caused Peridot to demanifest, but Peridot had been stretched beyond her form’s limits in some of their first… encounters, forcing them to stop. Moving up to suckle another mark onto a small, sensitive spot just beyond Peridot’s jaw, Jasper withdrew her finger only to press two against Peridot’s slick pussy.

Apparently satisfied with her marking of Peridot, Jasper sat up, adjusting herself so that she was straddling one of Peridot’s thighs, rather than pinning Peridot with Jasper’s own body weight. Her less occupied hand moved from Peridot’s throat to her waist as her fingers pressed into Peridot’s wet heat, thumb settling on Peridot’s clit.  

Slow, slow– Jasper’s fingers pushed torturously slowly into Peridot, who squirmed at the feeling of fullness, of being filled. Peridot’s fingers, still above her head where she’d been ordered to keep them, curled and uncurled as she bit her own lip, eyes focused on what she could see of the movement of Jasper’s wrist. Jasper fluttered her fingertips, and Peridot released her lip to sigh at the feeling.

“‘S that good?” Jasper murmured, studying Peridot’s face. Peridot met her gaze and let a soft little moan and the roll of her hips be her answer. Jasper curled her fingers and grinned at the gasp Peridot let slip, the way her eyes slid shut and the way she rocked her hips, begging for more.

Letting her thumb directly nudge Peridot’s sensitive clit, Jasper thrusted and crooked her fingers, her gaze rapt upon her partner. Peridot just kept rocking her hips, letting the pleasure build to a slow boil. Her legs twitched and shuddered, her chest heaving even as Jasper bent down to kiss, suck, and nip at her breast, lavishing her sensitive little body with attention.

Jasper’s hips were rocking too now, grinding on Peridot’s thigh. Peridot could feel the dampness of Jasper’s crotch through both Jasper’s uniform and Peridot’s ruined tights, could feel the warmth rolling off of Jasper in waves even as her fingers kept roughly thrusting and crooking inside Peridot’s tight wet heat, as her thumb pressed and rubbed Peridot’s clit in just the way she liked, Jasper’s hand slick and tinged green down to the palm now.

Peridot groaned as the pleasure built, as Jasper moved up to kiss her on the mouth over and over between Jasper’s own quiet gasps.

“Jasper, I’m…” Peridot trailed off as Jasper kissed her again, mumbling against her lips, “That’s it, say my name, stars yes–”

Peridot’s hips jerked hard, once, twice, and she arched her back beneath Jasper, clenching her fingers into fists. Jasper did not let up, curling her fingers and allowing Peridot to ride out her orgasm until she gave a broken little sob, a cry for mercy.

Jasper sat up, her hips still grinding on Peridot’s thigh. Following Jasper’s lead, Peridot finally brought her arms down, sitting up shallowly, gazing curiously at Jasper. Was she just going to get herself off on Peridot’s thigh…?

Jasper licked her lips, breathing heavily. Peridot could see that Jasper’s pupils were dilated as her gaze roved up and down Peridot’s body.

“Lie back down.” Jasper’s tone brooked as little argument as it ever did, her uniform disappearing in a flash of light. Peridot obeyed, keeping her face still even as her heart fluttered. There were a lot of things Jasper could be doing– Peridot hadn’t felt any bulge, but Jasper did like to alternate what she had between her legs to fit her mood. This was somewhat limited by Peridot’s size– while Jasper typically had a sheathed tentacle, her own natural form, she occasionally shifted organs more like Peridot’s own personal arrangement. 

Jasper settled herself with her knees on either side of Peridot’s head, hovering back over her partner’s chest for now. “Is this good? Are you ready?”

Peridot nodded, eyeing Jasper’s crotch. This was apparently all that Jasper needed or wanted to hear– she really must have been horny. Jasper phased off her uniform– maybe she shifted when she shifted away her nails?– and one large hand wove into Peridot’s yellow hair, pinning her head in place.

“That’s my good girl.” Jasper carefully moved herself up, settling her cunt down on Peridot’s face with surprising gentleness, keeping her other hand planted on the sleeping platform so as to settle her weight back, instead of all on Peridot’s head.

Peridot opened her mouth, dipped her tongue inside Jasper and was rewarded with a soft sigh. She drew one arm up to cautiously wrap around Jasper’s thigh as she lapped at Jasper’s core and, hearing no argument or chastisement, brought her other arm up to anchor herself more firmly to Jasper.

Peridot changed to licking Jasper’s clit, tracing patterns with the tip of her stiffened tongue, and Jasper’s hand tightened almost painfully in her hair. She kept on, tracing letters and numbers and patterns that she didn’t recall learning but that struck her as familiar, spelling nonsense words and codes onto Jasper just to hear her groan from above her.

Jasper’s weight was definitely shifting now, her hand drawing forward almost certainly unconsciously. The pressure increased, and Peridot sucked on Jasper’s clit with a single-minded dedication that had been reserved for her technical work, before this exile. Her grip on Jasper secure, she let a few of there finger drift up, gently stroking up to Jasper’s sides, her hips and ribs– Jasper did not always liked to be touched, so Peridot was cautious, gentle in her exploration.

Jasper moaned out loud, and switched her hand’s position from behind her to in front of her, hunching over Peridot, her long white hair curtaining around the pair. Peridot just kept laving at Jasper’s clit, finding a pattern of suckling and licking, and Jasper’s hips started to rock against her, smearing tinted slick from Peridot’s chin to her nose.

At this point, Jasper was not pinning Peridot’s head against the platform as much as she was pinning Peridot’s face against her own shifted pussy. Peridot’s own grip on Jasper tightened even as Jasper kept moaning and humping Peridot’s face, and Jasper was close, Peridot was sure of it.

Sure enough, Jasper stilled, yanking Peridot’s hair as her thighs and pussy spasmed. Peridot licked her through her orgasm, tasting her slick and fuck, was Jasper’s dirty hand the one in her hair? Shit. She’d have to wash that out.

Jasper let out a relieved sigh, and slowly let go of Peridot’s hair, cautious of any tangles that might have been created. Carefully swinging her leg over Peridot, she seated herself once again on the edge of the platform, uncaring of any mess she might have made.

Peridot sat up, quietly settling herself next to Jasper. Not touching, not now, but they were only inches away. The soreness was starting to set in, and her shoulders slumped. She stared down at her thighs, where she was still wearing some of her shredded tights, bunched around her limb enhancers where her flesh disappeared into metal.

Jasper silently put her hand on Peridot’s far shoulder, careful of the scratches. Most of them were thin and shallow enough to have crusted over, but a few drops of blue-green blood still oozed out here and there.

“That wasn’t… too much?” Jasper murmured as Peridot closed the gap, leaning against Jasper’s side.

Peridot shook her head. “No, no… it was a little rough in the very beginning. I… wasn’t sure what you wanted.”

“Hmm.” Jasper looked pensive, deep in thought, but her hand moved down to rub soothing trails on Peridot’s arm. “You had fun, though?”

“Mmm hmm.” Peridot’s eyes fluttered, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. “And you did too?”

Jasper nodded, humming. “You were good with what you did.”

“You shifted,” Peridot mumbled, “Was there a particular reason?”

“I like the thing you do with your tongue. I used my usual form last time, anyways.” Jasper looked at her from the corner of her eye, studying her. Peridot was not sure what she was looking for.

“Go clean up. You’re a wreck.”

Peridot nodded her agreement, standing on shaky legs. She did not ask for Jasper to join her, though the thought crossed her mind. She did, however, feel Jasper’s gaze trail after her.

She made her way to the sanitation antechamber alone, not bothering to attempt to reform her uniform. It wasn’t as if there was anyone else on the ship to see her.

As she went, her reflection on the shiny door of the antechamber caught her eye. She looked like absolutely ruined, covered in bruises and hickeys and scratches that no uniform could have hidden. She did not grin at herself, but the feeling, the curious warmth in her stomach, was there.

Peridot sighed, and activated the door. She knew that she would be bearing theses marks for days to come, with no way to cover them. Bare, for the world to see.

And some small, homeworld-born part of her was unsettled by how the fact didn’t upset her at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I edited it. Don't worry it's less bad now
> 
> Questions? Concerns? Thoughts? Comment and I'll do my best to answer.


End file.
